


Katsudon Prize

by dreamerxatxheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerxatxheart/pseuds/dreamerxatxheart
Summary: Yuuri is a prize that Victor can't wait to eat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor catches Yuuri in a compromising situation.

Yuuri stood in front of the mirror turning side to side to look at himself from all angles. Due to the amount of work he had put in to win Hot Springs on Ice, as well as Victor’s insistence for Yuuri to get into shape, his body had lost some of its curves and was now small, hard, and angular. He couldn’t help but think about winning again. He hadn’t quite made his first quad, but he had somehow managed to power through. The feeling he had when he was standing on the podium, Victor behind him, wrapping an arm around him to comfort him. The nervous fluttering in his stomach exploded, and he felt the warmth shoot lower. 

There wasn’t anyone awake at this hour which was why Yuuri was standing naked, or rather, almost naked in front of the mirrors. There weren’t any guests at the onsen as the place had been taken over by Victor and Yurio, and with Yurio departing they would probably get more visitors tomorrow. As it was, Yuuri stood looking in the mirror at himself, silently admiring the view. 

It had been quite a long time since the last time Yuuri felt comfortable breaking these out. They had been hidden away in some forgotten corner of his closet, unbeknownst to his older sister and parents. He was pretty sure Minako had some kind of inkling that they existed, especially after he arrived at her apartment late last night. The sound of quiet steps behind him had Yuuri scrambling for a yukata to cover himself with, but he couldn’t get it wrapped around him properly in time before whoever it was turned the corner. Victor stood there, stark naked as he was wont when entering and leaving the onsen, staring at Yuuri who clutched the fabric to his chest, concealing his front.

“Oh?” Victor’s eyes drew lower and focused somewhere down his legs, and Yuuri’s eyes followed his gaze to see that he hadn’t managed to fully hide everything. He blushed all the way down his arms as he sputtered for an excuse as Victor approached him silently.

“Is this my katsudon?” Victor whispered, sliding his fingers under Yuuri’s jaw, tilting his face up to meet Victor’s. 

“Please,” Yuuri pleaded. He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted, but he felt horribly embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable being so close to Victor’s nakedness. Yuuri had slowly become aware of the fact that he didn’t just admire his idol as inspiration for his skating, but was completely infatuated with the man. A fact that made his current situation unnerving. Victor leaned in close, their lips almost touching, and Yuuri held his breath.

“Can I?” It was barely audible, a breath passing over Yuuri’s lips and a thumb caressing his cheek. Yuuri’s brown eyes met Victor’s icy blue, and he felt hot. Victor’s thumb slid down his jaw, pulling at his lip. Yuuri surprised them both by mashing their mouths together, dropping the yukata as his arms wrapped around Victor’s neck. Victor pulled him in, pressing their bodies together, moving his head slightly to the side as his kisses trailed down Yuuri’s jawline up to his earlobe. He nibbled on the soft flesh, and Yuuri’s fingers pulled at Victor’s hair, crashing their mouths together once more. Victor gripped Yuuri by his hipbones, caressing them with his thumbs before spinning the smaller man around and shoving him towards the mirror. Yuuri’s palms slammed against the glass to catch himself. 

Yuuri stared into his reflection, face flushed and pupils blown. He was already panting. His eyes followed the neat trail of coarse dark hair that was met with the sheer black lace of his panties. Victor was staring at Yuuri’s reflection too, his erection pressed into Yuuri’s back. Their eyes met in the mirror.

“What was it that you told Minako? She mentioned you had asked her for help.” Yuuri’s cheeks flushed a deeper red at the question while Victor’s hands slid over his torso, feeling every dip and ridge of his hard-earned muscles. His voice in Yuuri’s ear was intoxicating, and he whimpered as Victor teased one of his nipples with his fingers.

“You were so sexy.” Victor nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s neck as he gently sucked on the flesh there. Yuuri slapped a hand over his mouth to quell the echo of his moan, but Victor tugged it away, interlacing their fingers and placing Yuuri’s palm back against the glass.

“Tell me?” Yuuri shivered as Victor whispered it in his ear.

“I told her that I wanted to be the most beautiful woman in town. The one who seduces the playboy.”

“You are.” Victor slipped his fingers beneath the lace inching closer to the one place Yuuri was desperate for contact, but Victor hadn’t touched. 

“You’re so beautiful. What a pretty boy all dressed up in lace. You’re so lovely, Yuuri.” Yuuri couldn’t contain the whine that fell from his mouth at the praise.

“Can I touch you?” 

“Please.” Yuuri sounded needy and was surprised when Victor’s hands didn’t wrap around his twitching cock, but instead spread his cheeks, massaging the round globes. Victor pulled away to get a better look at the prize in his hands.

“I think you deserve a reward, and look at how much growth you have here.” Victor knelt down and bit one of the cheeks, soothing the flesh with soft, open-mouthed kisses that he trailed to Yuuri’s hole. Victor licked the entrance, flattening his tongue and savoring the slightly salty taste of Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri hadn’t been prepared for that, but the sensation was unlike anything he had ever felt. He found himself shoving his ass back with each slow lick of Victor’s tongue before he began to press in the tip to work open the muscular ring. 

“Please, more,” Yuuri begged losing himself to the sensation at Victor opened him up with his tongue. The high-pitched whine he gave when Victor stopped to pepper kisses around his hole had Victor chuckling. 

“I can’t do much more without lube, darling.” Yuuri’s eyes began to water as the realization that Victor was going to leave him like this set in. Victor’s hands trailed up the front of Yuuri’s thighs, but stopped when he caught sight of Yuuri’s face.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” Maybe Yuuri had just misunderstood.

“You aren’t going to stop, right?”

“No, unless you want me to?” Yuuri shook his head.

“You sure you’re okay?” Yuuri nodded and trembled as Victor’s fingers cautiously traveled higher up until he lightly ran his fingertips over the clothed head of Yuuri’s cock.

“Look at how wet you are. Your cock is so pretty.” At this, Victor stopped speaking as his attention returned to Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri jumped when he felt Victor’s palm press against the wet warmth leaking through the lace. Victor slipped the lace down, freeing Yuuri’s length and wrapping a hand around the silky flesh. Victor’s attention was silently diverted as he gave lazy licks while trying to figure out exactly how Yuuri liked it. Yuuri was dripping with enough precome that Victor was able to twist his fingers around his head to coat his fingers with the liquid. Victor placed a kiss against his hole, feeling Yuuri’s cock twitch in his hand. Victor’s tongue danced around the edges, flicking it before delving inside as Yuuri began to shake. Victor’s hand was soft, twisting his wrist before tugging at Yuuri’s hardness. He gently pulled at the foreskin, and Yuuri fell against the mirror. His panting fogging up the mirror as he pushed back against Victor’s mouth, his tongue relentlessly fucked him. Yuuri tried to control the sounds coming from his mouth, but Victor’s tongue and hand were driving out any concern for being quiet. 

“Tighter!” Yuuri keened and felt Victor’s hand tighten and speed up. 

“Don’t stop!” Yuuri’s eyes began to water as he felt his balls tighten and whined as he tried to find the words to let Victor know what was coming, but the only word he could manage was Victor’s name which was garbled as it fell from his mouth with moan. Victor moved back and pressed kisses up along his back, working out the last drops of come onto his hand and the lacy panties. 

“You were so perfect for me, Yuuri. Take a look at yourself. You’re such a pretty boy.” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s neck, pulling him off the mirror, letting him slump back against him. 

“Wha ‘bout you?” Yuuri slurred. It was pleasant leaning back again Victor, but he figured that he ought to clean up. He didn’t want to ruin the panties; they were his favorite pair. 

“Consider it a reward for Hot Springs on Ice.” Yuuri hummed.

“’s not fair to you.”

“Well, keep up that winning streak, and I’ll do something for both of us next time.” Next time. There would be a next time? Yuuri was elated, and turned around to place a kiss at the corner of Victor’s mouth. The hopeful feeling would definitely be enough to encourage him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has to be quiet to get his reward.

Yuuri pressed his lips together as hard as he could, breathing in sharply through his nose. It took an incredible amount to effort to try and regulate his breathing, but he was quickly losing his control. Not that he was to blame really, Victor could work miracles with his tongue which was now dipping into the slit of Yuuri’s painfully hard cock.

“Mmph!” Yuuri muffled the moan, but Victor could hear it well enough. Yuuri’s pleasure was apparent as he trembled with each slow lick before Victor dropped his mouth around Yuuri’s length, giving a hard suck. Victor had been at it for quite a while now, Yuuri didn’t know how long, but long enough to bring Yuuri to the brink three times before backing off. Victor had edged him so close that Yuuri felt it was a wonder that he hadn’t come already. Victor pulled back to suckle the head of his cock, dipping his tongue once more into Yuuri’s slit tasting the salty precome before popping off with a wet smack.

“Not a sound, Yuuri or we’ll start all over.” Yuuri frantically nodded, gripping his sheets tightly in anticipation of the return of Victor’s attentions. When he didn’t return, Yuuri opened an eye and peeked down at Victor between his legs. His silver hair was disheveled, and his cheeks were perfectly pink. The look on his face made his heart squeeze and cock twitch. There was so much affection in his gaze that Yuuri sat up and leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on Victor’s mouth. Victor’s hand was on the back of Yuuri’s head and kept him there as he slipped his tongue out and licked at Yuuri’s lips for entrance. Yuuri opened his mouth, feeling Victor’s tongue slip in. He tasted himself on Victor’s tongue, reminding him of the feeling of Victor’s mouth wrapped around his throbbing erection. Victor swallowed the small moan that Yuuri gave before pulling back.

“We won’t count that,” Victor said with a wink before pushing Yuuri back onto the bed. Victor didn’t give him any warning as took all of Yuuri’s length in one go. Yuuri forgot to make sure he didn’t make a sound and whined as he shook at the feeling of Victor’s throat against his crown. Victor didn’t stop to chastise him, however, and hollowed his cheeks. Yuuri could only pant. He was right there, right there, he could feel the incredible tension just about to snap, and dropped his hands, tugging on Victor’s hair to give him some kind of warning just as Victor swallowed around him. Yuuri came with a shuddering gasp and a low moan into Victor’s mouth who swallowed the mouthful, licking his lips to capture any drops that might have spilled out. Yuuri lay in a boneless heap on the mattress, and Victor joined him by plopping down on top of Yuuri. He whined in protest, but didn’t move as he came down from his euphoria. Victor readjusted himself so his weight was mostly off of Yuuri, although Yuuri didn’t miss the hard length pressing into his stomach. Victor wiped off some of the sweat on Yuuri’s forehead.

“How was it, Yuuri?” Victor had a way of saying his name that made it sound like a term of endearment. It made his stomach erupt with butterflies.

“Amazing,” Yuuri croaked. “But what about you?” Yuuri had the slight presence of mind to know that he wouldn’t be able to do much for Victor given his current boneless status, but his spent cock twitched at the thought of helping Victor receive the same feeling.

“Maybe next time.” Yuuri huffed an annoyed sigh and reached for Victor’s length. The feel of it in his hand made him want to explore everything about Victor. The soft velvety skin had a thick vein running along the bottom that Yuuri traced with his finger, scraping his nail along it just light enough to have Victor growling and tugging on Yuuri’s hair.

“Yuuri.” He had never heard Victor say his name like that. The angry arousal in his voice had Yuuri reacting again.

“Turn around,” Victor commanded, reaching behind him for the abandoned bottle of lube. Victor had begun their play earlier by working him open and stretching him out. Yuuri didn’t mind when Victor manhandled him so that his back was pressed against Victor’s chest, and a rough hand sunk three fingers into Yuuri’s hole, fucking him with a desperation Yuuri hadn’t seen yet. Victor had been gentle, teasing perhaps, thus far, but he hadn’t done anything quite so rough with Yuuri, but this had Yuuri moaning much more quickly than his previous gentle touches. Victor’s hand wiped off the lube on the sheets, leaving Yuuri empty and aching to be filled, a feeling that was quickly seen to as Victor placed the head of his rubbered cock to Yuuri’s hole and thrusting in one swift move while pulling Yuuri’s thigh up. Victor’s other arm was underneath Yuuri’s head, twisting it back to face him, and Victor covered Yuuri’s mouth, swallowing his sounds. The brutal fucking was more intense than Yuuri had expected, and each thrust had Yuuri seeing stars as Victor had managed to find Yuuri’s prostate. 

Yuuri felt nothing but pure bliss at the hard and fast pace that Victor set, and was temporarily brought out of his fucked out high when Victor pulled on Yuuri’s hair. The pain went straight to his cock, and deep moan poured from his mouth.

“Say my name.” The possessive tone made Yuuri whine, and he almost came when Victor pulled his hair again.

“Say it.” 

“Victor. Oh fuck, Victor, there.” Saying his name had uncorked whatever had been holding him back. Victor’s tongue dove back into his mouth, still faintly tasting like himself, but Yuuri was too far gone to do anything other than pant into his mouth. 

“M-more,” Yuuri begged. He barely had a conscious thought. Every single cell in his body quaked in pleasure, and the only thing he knew was Victor who had growled again, lifting Yuuri’s leg higher and slamming into him. Yuuri rocked back so that every thrust of Victor’s was a slapping sound and an intense burst of pleasure. Yuuri’s cock was hard again and throbbing, but he didn’t touch it. As much as he felt incredible, he wanted Victor to come first which he did after a few more thrusts. Victor bit down on Yuuri’s shoulder as he came, stifling his groans as Yuuri ground back on him, milking out every last drop. 

The emptiness when Victor pulled out was almost too much for Yuuri, his eyes watering, but he felt Victor’s fingers enter him, easing that ache. He had three fingers plunging back into Yuuri, searching for his prostate. The pads of his fingers brushed against it before Victor focused on massaging it which had Yuuri coming again, his hips arching off the bed as he painted his stomach white with his come. He felt like had been turned into a puddle. As he very slowly returned to himself, he felt Victor’s soft kisses along his shoulder and up his neck. He pressed back into Victor’s touch, feeling the warmth that their affection had blossomed into was changing again, but always in a way that made Yuuri excited for what was to come.


End file.
